GTA Online/Beginner's Guide
This article is a tutorial written by Cynerice for Breeze in preparation for his first foray into Grand Theft Auto: Online, and for Ruby as a guide as to where to begin in a game that has changed a lot since she was last a "n00b". Treasure Hunting #Enter a freeroam lobby and await an email on your mobile phone regarding the treasure hunt, accompanied by an on-screen prompt. #Viewing this email will reveal where you must go to begin treasure-hunting - the area that you must travel to will be circled on your map. #Upon travelling to the designated area, look around for a clue in the form of a piece of paper. Press right on the D-Pad to investigate this clue. #Investigating the first clue activates the treasure hunt, and unlocks an additional three clues. The location of each of these clues can be found highlighted on your map, as was the first. #Similarly to the first clue, visit each location and find and investigate all three clues in order to receive a final message that indicates that the final puzzle piece is revealed. #Travel to the fifth highlighted location on your map and search for a wooden chest. Upon opening the chest, you shall receive a golden Double-Action Revolver. #To complete your quest in its entirety, you must use this Double-Action Revolver to achieve no less than fifty headshot kills - these can be on NPCs or other players. Progress can be kept track of by small notifications for every ten headshots. #After achieving these fifty headshot kills, you shall be gifted with a splendid $250,000, as well as a special revolver weapon in Red Dead Redemption 2. Bounty Hunting #Your next mission involves bounty hunting. Enter a freeroam lobby and await a text message from Maude. Upon reading it, you shall shortly receive an email from Maude containing a photograph of your first target. #Visit the highlighted location on your map and search the vicinity for the first target. There is apparently the sound of bells that play when you are close to a target, but I have not heard this myself. An easier detection strategy is looking for a red arrows above a head. #Once you have found the target, you may either capture or kill him. Killing the target always nets you $5000, whereas capturing the target nets you $10,000 - the latter is more slow-paced, but preferable. #To capture the target, simply injure him with a melee attack or a gunshot to the leg using a weak handgun such as the standard pistol or micro SMG. The target will then succumb to your will, at which point you must get into a vehicle and take him to Maude's house, shown on your map. #Upon capturing/killing the first target, Maude will shortly email you again with a second target, then a third target, then a fourth target, and finally a fifth target. Capture or kill them all in the same manner to receive one last text message from Maude informing you of a hidden treasure. #The hidden treasure is shown on your map, in the Blaine County area. Visit the area and open the box to receive a Stone Hatchet. #To complete your quest in its entirety, you must use the Stone Hatchet to achieve a total of twenty-five kills on NPC or other players. Progress can be kept track of by small notifications for every five kills. #After achieving these twenty-five kills, you shall be gifted with another splendid $250,000, as well as the Stone Hatchet in Red Dead Redemption 2. Spending Spree At this point, you will have at least $500,000. To put this money to good use, here are my most recommended purchases at this point in the game: > VEHICLE: Elegy RH8 - The Elegy RH8 is essentially a Nissan GT-R, and also happens to cost precisely zero dollars should you be registered to Rockstar Social Club. Not only is this a free car, but it is a free car that is quite competitive in sports car races with some practice. It is a good car to begin with, enabling you to potentially win races and subsequently unlock more and better cosmetic and performance upgrades in Los Santos Customs. As an added benefit, racing will also earn you some money. > PROPERTY: - Del Perro Heights, Apartment 10 - This apartment is the cheapest high-end apartment with a ten-car garage purchasable in the game. Having a ten-car garage means that you do not have to worry about vehicle storage for a while, and having a high-end apartment means that you can host Heist missions. It is recommended to get the first heist, the Fleeca Bank heist, out of the way quickly as it is simple, quick, and easy, and it earns you at least $140,000 if done properly. Additionally, completing this heist unlocks the Armoured Kuruma, which can then be immediately purchased for $525,000 if you have the money. > CLOTHING: Purchase at first only clothing that is both inexpensive and that you know you will put to good use by wearing often. Avoid falling into the trap that I did during my first few years in Grand Theft Auto: Online - purchasing an item of clothing just because it "looks good" will equate in nothing more than a twelve-million dollar wardrobe of vibrant diversity of clothing, ninety-eight percent of which gets zero use. Expensive clothing is only justifiable if completely necessary for an envisioned outfit or general look. Additionally, never buy complete outfits from the woman at the counter unless the outfit costs $100 exactly. These outfits are marked up from the total price of individually purchasing clothing options; $100 is always the price of the outfit if you already own all of the clothing options that make up the outfit. Some outfits, however, such as Heist Coveralls, are exclusive to the Outfits menu and cannot be purchased elsewhere. > WEAPONS: Avoid purchasing weapons that have just been unlocked, and do not purchase a weapon for the sake of owning it. You will find that your weapon wheel becomes incredibly clogged up later down the line, and you will have to spend a thousand years every time that you play setting your weapon wheel to the weapons that you actually wish to use. Note that a gun locker, a renovation available when purchasing a CEO office, solves this problem in part by allowing you to "store" certain weapons in the locker, thereby hiding them from your weapon wheel. However, upon then buying a nightclub, this gun locker becomes null and void because Rockstar gives no tosses about fixing bugs and glitches that will cause them to lose money. Start early to prevent this issue: buy only weapons that are recommended. Investments Special Cargo After getting started with this guide, the primary investment that you should be aiming towards is purchasing a CEO office and an accompanying warehouse. The cheapest way of doing this is with the Maze Bank West office and the Convenience Store Lockup (Rancho) warehouse, costing a total of $1,250,000 for the both of them - this assuming no renovations or upgrades are made to the office, and it is a bog standard version. Purchasing a CEO office (and a warehouse) will allow you to register as a CEO and make money by buying and selling special cargo. Special cargo must be purchased and sold in public lobbies, however, presenting a very, very real risk that your money is entirely wasted by some complete cockend on a flying, jet-propelled motorcycle who has nothing else to do but press L1 and cause you to have entirely wasted at least thirty minutes of your time and effort. To prevent this, buying and selling special cargo is only recommended to be done in "solo public lobbies" - public lobbies that you are alone or with other crew members in. This will not allow you to receive a bonus amount of money for selling special cargo in a lobby full of other players, but then this bonus amount of money is barely noticeable anyway. Special cargo missions can be profitable when done on your own, but with associates in your business helping you to buy and sell this special cargo, much more profit can be made. Be aware that selling special cargo gives all of the profit to the CEO, and only a small bonus of $5000 or so to each associate. Special cargo is only the starting point for efficiently making money on Grand Theft Auto: Online. If you, for some reason, desire much more of a grind instead of real gameplay, you may look to purchasing a motorcycle club, bunker, facility, hangar, nightclub, and whatever other probably-overpriced "pile o' junk" that has been added recently. Terrorbyte Regardless of your gameplay-related desires, it is an incredibly wise investment to purchase a Terrorbyte from the Warstock Cache & Carry website in-game. It may look like a massive great pile of Germanic metal, but it is impossibly useful in every way. Buying the Terrorbyte in its stock form without upgrades will enable you not only to drive a vehicle that can survive a total of thirty-five explosive rounds before being destroyed (invaluable in all capital letters!), but it will also enable you to drive a vehicle that can access all of your other businesses remotely - this means that you will not have to keep driving to your office to buy special cargo, and such things! The Terrorbyte's usefulness does not end there; a number of upgrades can be purchased for the vehicle, including a flyable drone that can give people electric shocks and also explode, a missile launcher that can lock onto five different targets at once, and a weapons workshop that allows you to save a trip to Ammunation to restock your ammunition or even upgrade your weapons. The Terrorbyte also features a player scanner, which, when pointed towards another player, will scan them and present to you a handful of their statistics; these include the player's name, the player's favourite vehicle, and how many sex acts the player has purchased. The Terrorbyte also unlocks six exclusive client jobs; two of these jobs require the drone upgrade, however, and another two require at least two players in your business or motorcycle club. Completing any five of these jobs - note that you must host these missions yourself in order for it to count - will enable you to purchase the illustrious and/or retarded Oppressor MK II for yourself for the low, low price of $2,925,000; a discount compared to the vehicle's price prior to completing five client jobs. Category:Subsidiaries Category:Grand Theft Auto